Five in One
by TrinityHostile
Summary: Larissa is a Dhampir, but not your normal one. Her case is special, possessing the 5 elements Moroi's can have. Her life was suddenly changed after an incident with Sydney Sage, now she's the one who has to protect Jill Dragomir and her life may never be the same when meeting an old friend and a man who holds the same insanity power as her.


Chapter 1

I hated my job. The first few days, it wasn't too bad, but after the first week with lack of sleep and my only energy coming from Monster (since I _hated_ coffee), I was cranky, exhausted, and wanted my job to end _soon_. My job was to be a body guard. I was supposed to have a partner, but his ass backed out from the mission at the last minute.

"_I'm sorry, I just have other plans."_

"Other plans, my ass. The pansy can't stand to work around the Alchemist," I muttered, starting at the now empty Monster in my hand.

It wasn't like I could stand them either, but by chance I was ordered to protect one. Sydney Sage. The bossiest person I've ever met and just feeling her presence near my own made me want to hurt something. I hated being told what to do, and with her around didn't make my interest for authority any better.

Either way, I knew she couldn't stand me too. Being a Damphir was one reason, but my unique powers was the main issue. I didn't know how it worked or how it was possible, but I possessed all the five elements that Moroi could have: Water, Earth, Fire, Water, and Spirit. I had a screwed up bloodline to make it possible, but it wasn't like my parents were around to explain what the hell was up with me.

I could care less about that though, I had a job even if I cursed every minute of it. Why did Rose set me up for this? I threw my Monster away while walking into the hotel. We were somewhere in the middle of Germany. I didn't know why and I honestly didn't care. Hopefully it would end soon.

The hotel room was small and I could see Sage sleeping on the bed. I wondered if she was a light sleeper. I was half-tempted to scare her awake, but thought better of it. The last thing I needed was a lecture from an Alchemist. I knew if I stayed in the same room as her for too long I'd probably stab my own heart with my dagger.

I stepped outside the room, glad to avoid being in the same place as the Alchemist. This job was useless. Whatever it was the Alchemist was doing was complete blasphemy. There was no Strogoi to kill, no danger to face, and so that made me completely useless on this job, not to mention sleepy.

God, I needed to sleep. I slid down on the wall to sit in the floor. I wondered what time it was and checked my phone. It was a little passed two and it was going to be yet another long night. Leaning my head back against the wall and shutting my eyes, I wondered just how long it would take for the sun to rise.

"Hey!" was the first thing I heard, waking up the next morning.

Wait, why was I asleep?

_Damn it!_

I jumped up from where I was sitting to stand. An older lady was in front of the door, holding a bag. Her accent was thick as she spoke German, "I got an order of fist for two."

I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't the one who ordered, but the door opened in time to show an awakened Alchemist that looked prepared to go give a presentation to a big CEO in a company. Black pants, dress shoes, and a dark blouse was attire for today. I was use to these colors, since I wore dark colors too. The Alchemist offered money from her hand, "Yes, thank you."

She took the bag from the lady and she left without another word. "Here, I didn't know what you liked so I just ordered everything on it."

_Does it hurt that much to ask? _I wondered as I took the sandwich from here. Did I even like fish? I slowly thanked her. I sure hoped she didn't catch me sleeping. She must've not have cared because her next words were, "We'll be leaving here in a few minutes, so do whatever until then."

A _few?_ Did that even leave time for a shower? At the moment, I didn't bother caring. I shoved my disgusting fish down my throat and jumped into the shower. What felt like two minutes later, I got out and threw on some fresh clothes. I made it on record time.

It was time to go.

Where? I sure as hell didn't know.

I about cried when we got into the car. The Alchemist sat up front in the passenger seat next to the driver. The driver had a golden lily tattoo, just like Sage so I knew she was an Alchemist to. I had a backseat buddy. He was a Damphir a.k.a. a Guardian. I now had a partner, though temporary, for the job.

_Thank you, God, for not leaving me completely alone_, I praised – not that I was religious.

Our job required to once again standing outside some doors as Sage and the Alchemist, whose name I found out was Stanton, walked inside. Once they were out of sight the Damphir immediately lit up a cigarette. I thought of asking him for one, but decided against it. I did not want to get a new habit because of this job.

"I was told I'd get to meet the famous Larissa from St. Vladimir, but damn, you're better looking than they say."

I didn't know this man, but he looked to be in his mid-twenties. His skin was slightly tanned, rare for Damphirs, since Moroi didn't go out into the sun often – or rather, _avoided_ it. The man's hair was light blonde and his eyes were a pretty hazel blue. I knew the look he had in his eyes was nothing I haven't seen before. As his eyes wavered up and down, obviously checking me out, I remembered why I hated St. Vlad's so much.

It was a damn good thing I managed to get out of that school in a semester. Ah, the good old days, "Thanks for the compliment."

He stuck out his hand, "The name's Lark. It's an honor to meet you."

I shook it, "The pleasure's all mine," _though not honored_, I added mentally.

I had to admit that the guy was a talker. He kept the conversations flowing and the time passed nicely. By the time Sage and her Alchemist friend came outside, we were laughing and joking with each other. Lark brought my good mood back, and it was still intacted as Sage and Stanton came out, "Come on, Lark, we got things to take care of," Stanton said, she was already making her way down the building steps.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, winking my way as he followed after her.

"Now what?" I couldn't help but ask as the two of us stood, doing nothing for a few moments.

She jumped slightly after I spoke, which made my lip twitch. It didn't take much for this girl to piss me off, "Nothing for now. I have to be in the capital for a committee by nightfall."

'I' not 'we,' I was tempted to leave her then and there, all alone, but asked her a question instead, "What about me?"

Sage stared me down, deciding, "I don't know. Alchemist aren't big fans of Damphirs."

Of course not, that's why your job is to make sure our _secret_ doesn't get exposed to the public's eye. It's like they had a hand on everything we do. I know that was a lie, but it still pissed me off just to think about it.

Did I ever mention how much I hated this chick?

"I got a job to do," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing my arms I continued, "My job is to protect you and there's no way I can do that when we're not even in the same room."

She sighed, obviously annoyed by my outburst, "I'll talk to them. I'm sure they'll make an exception for you." Bringing out her phone, she dialed a number. I followed her as the two of us started down the steps.

I tried not to drag myself along, but I really did wish this mission would end. Hopefully the next mission wouldn't require me to stay up all hours of the night just to make sure one's head was still intact. I wasn't going to look back on this mission and I was sure as hell wasn't going to miss Sydney Sage.


End file.
